The New Darkside
by IslandiaViking312
Summary: Darth vader has two children, right? Wrong!!! There's two more and this is their story.


The new Dark side

By: IslandiaViking312

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Chewbacca, Han Solo, Luke, or Leia. Sean Leffensen is copyright of himself, and Abbi-Dabbi belong to himself too. I do claim everyone else, yes even the emperor. He's not Palpatine. 

Author's note: If you want to use any of my characters, Abbi-Dabbi, or Sean Leffensen ask me and I'll see.

***6 months After Darth Vader's Death***

Luke and Leia had a meeting with the Jedi Council.

Luke: "It's been really peaceful without the Emperor causing trouble."

Nalia: [clears her throat]"It's been peaceful for you two. You don't have the Empire to deal with."

The doors flung open. Two figures in black cloaks walked in. The hoods covered their faces.

Nalia: "Ah, our other two-featured guest for this evening."

Leia: "What are you thinking letting two Sith Lords into this room!"

Luke: "I didn't even no there were any siths alive." 

Nalia: "I promised Yoda that you four would meet after Darth Vader's death. Luke, I would like you and Leia to meet Allor and Gunther. Allor and Gunther, this is Luke and Leia Skywalker." 

Allor and Gunther lowered their hoods and bowed. Luke Leia could not believe it. Allor had Anakin's eyes and every other feature, except his hair; Gunther had his hair and broad shoulders.

Luke: "What is last your name?"

Allor: "That is of no concern."

Gunther: "Al, can't you be a little nicer."

Luke jumped back at the sound of his voice. 'He sounds a lot like Dad.' he thought. 

Allor's facial expression changed to anger. This is what Nalia feared the most. Allor was more powerful than Vader.

Gunther: "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Luke: "You sound a lot like Anakin Skywalker?"

Gunther: "I should. I'm his son."

Luke: [stammering] "you mean... We're related?"

Gunther: "Partially, I guess."

Allor: "I'm sorry, Nalia, but we have to go see a guy, who's been causing us some trouble."

Nalia: "Luke and Leia will go with you to get to know you better."

Allor: "You mean to make sure that we don't do anything wrong."

Nalia: "I didn't sat that."

Gunther and Allor looked at each other.

Allor: "All right they can come, but if I find out this is some kind of conspiracy. Heads will roll Nalia. Yours in particular."

Leia: "Is that a threat?"

Allor: "No, Princess, that's a promise, and I always keep my promises." 

Luke and Leia followed Allor and Gunther.

Allor: "We're going to the next city over. A rebel has been causing trouble. I hope you don't mind the way we handle it."

Gunther smiled. As they walked through what must have been the market. A little boy ran out in front of them and made Luke trip. Allor walked over to where the boy was sitting and crying. He was holding his knee. He had scraped it. She was tending to it. Luke was just about to tell the boy off for being reckless, when he saw Allor wave her hand over the scrape. It instantly heeled. This scared Luke. 

Allor: "What's your name?"

Mikhail: " My name's Mikhail."

Allor: "Well, Mikhail, why don't we forget about this little bump up?"

Mikhail: "Muchos Gracious."

Mikhail runs off. Luke was still stun about what just happen.

Gunther: "Well, if we're going to find Han Solo, we better get going." 

Luke: "Did you say Han Solo?"

Allor: "Yes, he's been quite a pain."

Luke: "Have you giving him a warning?"

Allor: "Regrettably, yes, I warned the Emperor he would just cause more trouble. He stepped in it big time, when he freed a load of rebels and killed a priceless ally. "

Gunther: "Well, there he is."

Sure enough, there stood Han trying to gamble with a hut.

Luke hadn't even noticed, but Allor and Gunther had put their hoods up. They approached Han, but Luke and Leia stayed back out of sight.

Allor: "Solo, in the name of the Sith Counsel, you're under arrest."

Han: "Come on, I haven't done anything."

Allor: "You are charged with the freeing of twenty rebel assassins, destruction of a general, and failing to recognize Sith authority."

Gunther: "Come peacefully, and no one gets hurt."

Han went to pull out a gun, but before he could, a black lightsaber was at least one millimeter from his face. The gun fell to the ground. It had been sliced in two . His gaze followed the lightsaber to its owner. The owner was, of course, Allor. 

Allor: "We tried to be civil with you. Now come peacefully and we'll promise you a fair trial. Don't and we'll promise you you're death right in front of this nice hut."[Jesters toward the hut Han had been gambling with.]

Gunther tied Han's hands behind his back. Allor got behind him, Her lightsaber still in hand. All three walked to where Luke and Leia were.

Allor: "Are you two going to follow us around all day or is this it?"

Han: "Don't tell me you're in this too!"

Allor: "Shut it, Solo!"

Luke: "We'll wait 'till Han's trial is over."

Allor nodded. Gunther ignited his orange lightsaber. They boarded the ship Allor and Gunther had arrived in. It was in front of the Jedi temple.

Leia: "I better go tell the Jedi Counsel we're going."

Luke: "I'll stay here with Han."

Leia went to tell Jedi what was going on. Allor was strapping Han into a seat.

Luke: "Where are we going to sit?"

Allor: "Upfront with the pilots."

Two storm troopers sat in the cargo space with Han. Allor led Luke to the front of the ship. There was the captain and three other pilots. Leia came back and strutted to the front of the ship. When Luke looked at her, she nodded. Allor and Gunther lowered their hoods.

Allor: "Captain Sergei, set coordinates for Mau."

Capt. Sergei: "Coordinates are set for Mau."

Allor: "Little advice, princess, I wouldn't strut in front of the Siths.

Chewbacca enters the room escorted by a storm trooper.

Gunther: "Looks like we've got a stow away. Want me to deal with him, Allor?"

Allor: "What was he doing?"

Droid: "Trying to free the prisoner."  


Allor: "Tie his hands behind his back so he won't try it again. I think that both Solo and the Wookie are friends of yours, Luke. Am I right?"

Luke nodded. 'This is so embarrassing', thought Luke.

Capt. Sergei: "Landing sequence launched."

The star ship landed perfectly. Luke and Leia didn't even know that they had landed.

Allor walked into the cargo hold. She came back out with Han and the other storm trooper. 

Allor: "The storm troopers are our escorts to The Sith Palace. Is that all right with you two?"

Luke: "Perfect."

They all walked into the palace.

Announcer: "Masters Allor, Gunther, and Company have arrived."

There was a party. The guest parted to make a path to the Emperor.

Allor escorted Han to the front where the emperor was. The storm trooper escorts were right behind them. Then next came Gunther, Luke, Leia, and the rest of the crew followed. Allor signaled her stop to the troopers and then kneeled in front of the emperor. Gunther and the crew did the same, but Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, and Han just stood there.

The Emperor: "Good work, Allor. You and Gunther are my most trustworthy and loyal of the Sith."

The other guest of the party looked at them in jealousy.

Allor: "My lord, Luke and Leia are going to stay with us until after Solo's trial. Afterwards, they will leave with us."

The Emperor: "All right, I give you my word that they will leave in one piece, but why is the wookie here?"

Allor: "He tried to free Solo. He, Luke, and Leia are friends. I'm sorry, they don't have any respect for the rules of the Siths."

The Emperor signaled that they were forgiven and for them to join the party.

Gunther: "I think our guest would like to rest up for the trial. Their not used to the ice-cold climate." 

The Emperor: "Very well then, you may go."

The Jedi, the Princess, and the two Siths travel to the Sith sleeping quarters.

As they walk, they see portraits of Sith Lords and their families. They finally arrive at the sleeping quarters.

Allor: "Leia will sleep in my room, and Luke will sleep in Gunther's room."

Leia and Allor took the right room, and Luke and Gunther took the left room. Allor gave Leia an extra blanket.

Allor: "You'll need this. It tends to get well below zero."

Leia: "Thank you."

Allor: "Your welcome, I guess. Please try to remember that you and Luke are ambassadors right now. If you two do anything wrong it will be held against your Republic."

Leia: "I understand. Why do you hate Luke?"

Allor: "He killed my Father."

Leia: "That's a good enough reason to hate anyone."

Allor picks up a small black music box with a blue heart on the top and handed it Leia. She opened it. It started playing a lullaby.

Allor: "My mom used to sing that song to Gunther and me when we were little. A Jedi named Obi Wan killed my mom. After her death, my dad gave the music box to me. It sang me to sleep. My dad made me a promise, saying Obi Wan would die at his hands. He kept that promise. Well, you better get some sleep. You want to be well rested for the trial."

Leia was already asleep. Allor put the music box on her nightstand. 

*** 2 1/2 Hours Later***

There's a knock at the door. 

Allor: "Time to get up, Princess.

Allor put the hood of her cloak on. Allor, Gunther, Leia, and Luke travel to the Sith Palace.

...In A Space Port Station on Mau... 

Jabahuni: "You may be stronger in the force, but you don't know how to use it."

Sean: "Stop talking and start fighting."

Jabahuni: "Allor might be weaker than you in the force, but she knows how to harness its powers and when to use them."

Sean: "You insolent fool. When the new Empress is in office, I will hunt down every Jedi and kill them."

Jabahuni disappears. 'I will find this Allor and see if he's right.' thought Sean Leffenssen.

...At the Sith Counsel...

Luke thought that there were more Siths than there were Jedi. Han stood before them. He looked like he was on death roe. 

The Emperor: "Han Solo, you know the charges against you. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Han shook his head no. A member of the counsel handed a piece of paper to the emperor bowed and then sat down again. 

The Emperor: "Han Solo, the counsel members find you guilty. You are sentenced to a lightsaber duel with Allor as your opponent."

Luke: "Your highness, this is rather unfair. It's more of a death sentence than anything else. Han has never even held a lightsaber. He has no experience with them."

The Emperor: "You didn't let me finish! The rules are that each competitor gets a lightsaber. They must battled till one bleeds because of the others weapon. When this is done, you three may go home."

Luke handed Han his lightsaber. Han and Allor stepped in the center of the room. A dome-shaped shield formed around both of them and the neutral referee.

Ref: "Ignite your weapons. "

At the immediate sound of the ref's whistle Han drops his lightsaber to the ground and is creamed upon the head by Allor. 

Allor: "The duel is won. You lose, Solo."

Suddenly Han falls to the ground dead.

Leia: [screaming]"Han, my love, nooooooooo!"

Allor: "Whoops!"

Leia: (holding Han's dead body)"You just wait, Allor Skywalker. I'll kill you for this!"

Allor: "Ooh I'm shaking in my boots. Get a life, Princess. It's Vader not Skywalker! "

Sean Leffenssen barges through the doors and then bows to the Emperor.

Sean: "My lord, I am Saggi Leffenssen."

The Emperor: "I know."

Sean: "I am looking for someone of the name Allor."

Allor: "That would be me."

Sean: "I was informed that the force is very strong with you. Is this true?"

Allor: "That is up to you to decide not me."

Sean: "Then let us decide."

Allor: "How do you suppose we go upon doing that?"

Sean: "We have a duel using only the force within us."

Allor: "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't abuse my abilities in that way. It is the way I was taught."

Sean: "Very well then we will have a contest."

Allor: "Of what kind?"

Sean: "A contest of which lifting objects ( preferably heavier objects ) high into the air, and hitting a human moving target ( preferably the male Skywalker present in the facility)."

Allor: " Which one? There are two, Gunther and Luke."

Sean: "Both, we shall see which Skywalker is trained better."

Allor: "If my brother agrees to be put in such danger, then I will agree to this "contest"." 

Gunther: "I don't agree to you abusing your powers, but I'll do it for you."

Sean : "Then we shall hold the contest tomorrow in the battle arena facility."

The Emperor: " Hold Luke Skywalker in custody until the contest tomorrow." 

Allor: "What are the two objects going to be, and who will try to hit who?"

Sean: "We shall be moving Super Star Destroyers. You shall have Luke, and I shall have Gunther."

Allor: "Any Specific time?"

Sean: "12: 45 A.M."

Allor: "That's fine although I have a feeling that the Jedi are watching."

Gunther: "I had the same feeling during the trial."

Gunther put his hood on.

Abbi-Dabbi : "You are under arrest for the murder of Han Solo!"

Allor: "Sorry, Mr. Leffenssen, we'll have to reschedule the contest."

Sean: " Sure it can wait, but I could just kill this weak, little, pathetic ,puny Jedi."

Allor: "No! I will not have any more blood on our Emperor's hands!"

Sean: "Fine, but I promised someone that I would kill every Jedi I would find."

Allor: "Wait 'til the new Empress is on the throne. I'm ready to go."

Abbi-Dabbi: "She'll be back after her trial and sentence."

Abbi-Dabbi tied Allor's hands behind her back. Allor, Leia, and Abbi-Dabbi entered the Jedi's ship. It flew off leaving the Siths in the dust.

***A couple hours past***

Abbi-Dabbi: "We are landing on Tattoni. Your trial will start as soon as we enter the Council Room."

Allor: "Will I defend myself?"

Abbi-Dabbi: "I guess. I've never been to the trial of a Sith."

Allor: "Who's the judge?"

Abbi-Dabbi: "Probably Nalia."

Allor: [sarcastically] "Great, what a fair trial that be. Who's the executioner?"

Abbi-Dabbi: "I think that would be Leia." 

Allor: "I'm going to be executed by a mourning princess!"

They exit the ship. As they approached the Council Chamber Allor suddenly stopped.

Abbi-Dabbi: "What's wrong?"

Jabahuni had deliberately stopped Allor.

Jabahuni: "Ah, the little Sith too scared to fight a Jedi?"

Jabahuni starts holding his throat; Allor's choking him with the force.

Abbi-Dabbi: "Stop it, the both of you!"

Jabahuni: "Sorry, Master Abbi-Dabbi."

All three walk into the Jedi Council room.

Nalia: "Allor, you have been charged with the death of Han Solo."

A Jedi hands Nalia a piece of paper.

Nalia: "Council have you reached a verdict."

A Jedi: "Yes, we have. We the Council find Allor guilty as charged."

Nalia: "The Jedi Council hereby sentences you to two days of service as a Jedi ."

Allor: {falls to knees}"NOOOOOOOOO!!! Anything but that."

Nalia:(ignoring Allor) "Your powers will be restricted to basically nothing. I promise we won't have you kill any of your friends."

Abbi-Dabbi escorts Allor to the Jedi barracks. 

Abbi-Dabbi: "This is where you'll bunk. You'll have to wear this {hands 

Allor a Jedi cloak} until the sentence is over with."

Allor: [sarcastically]"Great, not only do I have to work as a Jedi, but I have look like one too."

Abbi-Dabbi: "Now at least you'll be treated as one of us and not as a Sith."

Allor: "Perfect, I'll be treated as my greatest enemy."

Abbi-Dabbi: "Of course."

Allor: "Whatever."

Abbi-Dabbi: "What do you and the rest of the Sith have against us?"

Allor: "Everyone has something different against you all."

Jabahuni walks into the room.

Jabahuni: "We have a mission. All three of us!"

Abbi-Dabbi: "What is it?"

Allor: {reading Jabahuni's mind} "We are to find Ivar Haukur the bounty hunter."

Jabahuni stood in shock. He couldn't believe it. All he could do was nod. Abbi-Dabbi stared at Allor in Disbelief.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

IF I get 5 reviews I'll write more.


End file.
